Benutzer:Plagiatsfischer/Rh/Mathematische Sätze
Hier werden die in der Dissertation nummerierten mathematischen Aussagen (Theoreme, Lemmata, Propositionen, Definitionen, Beispiele) dokumentiert und kommentiert. Übersicht Es gibt in der Dissertation insgesamt 145 nummerierte mathematische Aussagen in den Kapiteln 2 bis 6. Kapitel 2 Anzahl und Typ der mathematischen Sätze in Kapitel 2 Abschnitt 2.2. Theorem 2.2.1. (S.12) *Ohne Quellenangabe. Der Beweis erfolgt im laufenden Text nach dem Theorem. Proposition 2.2.2. (S.13) *Quellenangabe: Resnick 1987, Proposition 0.2 Theorem 2.2.3. (S.13) *Quellenangabe: Resnick 1987, Proposition 0.3 Definition 2.2.4. (S.14) *Ohne klare Quellangabe. Evtl. ist Bingham et al. 1987 gemeint. Theorem 2.2.5. (S.15) *Quellenangabe: Resnick 1987, Proposition 1.11 Theorem 2.2.6. (S.15) *Quellenangabe: Resnick 1987, Proposition 1.13 Theorem 2.2.7. (S.15) *Quellenangabe: Embrechts et al. 1997, Theorem 3.2.2, S. 121 Theorem 2.2.8. (S.15) *Quellenangabe: Resnick 1987, Proposition 1.4, S. 43 *Die Quellenangabe ist irreführend. Das Theorem 2.2.8. ist bis in Details der Notation identisch mit dem Theorem 3.3.26 und Gleichung (3.36) in Embrechts et al. 1997, S. 142-143. Dort wird als Quelle auf Resnick 1987, Corollary 1.7 und Proposition 1.9 verwiesen. Die als Quelle angegebene Proposition 1.4 in Resnick 1987, S. 43 enthält eine ähnliche Charakterisierung, die in Embrechts et al. 1997, S. 143, (3.35) referiert wird. Example 2.2.9. (S.16) *Ohne Quellenangabe Example 2.2.10. (S.16) *Ohne Quellenangabe Theorem 2.2.11. (S. 17) *Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis *Das Theorem wird als Pickands-Balkema-de Haan-Theorem bezeichnet. Condition 2.2.12. (S. 18) *Ohne Quellenangabe Theorem 2.2.13. (S. 18) *Quellenangabe: Leadbetter et al. (1983, pp. 57) Theorem 2.2.14. (S. 18) *Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis *Ein Beweis findet sich in Leadbetter et al. (1983), Seite 87 unten Theorem 2.2.21. (S. 21) *Quellenangabe: Leadbetter et al. (1983), Theorem 3.4.1, S. 5 Theorem 2.2.22. (S. 22) *Quellenangabe: Hsing et al. (1988) Abschnitt 2.3. Beispiel 2.3.1. (S.24) * Ohne Quellenangabe * Quelle siehe Rh/Fragment_023_18 Theorem 2.3.2. (S.24, Z.5-17) *Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis *Das Theorem stimmt wörtlich mit Quelle:Rh/Degen 2006, Theorem 2.1 (S.19, Z.1-12) überein. * Das Theorem scheint sich auch bei Resnick (1987) (Proposition 5.11) zu finden, siehe Quelle:Rh/Fougères_2004 (Theorem 1, Seite 5) Definition 2.3.3. (S. 24, Z. 28-34) *Ohne Quellenangabe *Die Definition stimmt weitgehend wörtlich mit Definition 2.1 (S.22, Z.4-11) in Quelle:Rh/Degen 2006 und mit Definition 5.1 in Quelle:Rh/McNeil et al. 2005, S. 185 , Z. 23-29 überein. Theorem 2.3.4. (S. 25) * Ohne Quellenangabe * Statt eines Beweises wird auf Nelsen (2006, S. 18) verwiesen. Dort findet sich nur ein spezielleres Theorem für zwei Dimensionen (d=2). Der Beweis erstreckt sich dort über vier Seiten 18-21 und es ist nicht sofort evident, warum eine Verallgemeinerung auf d > 2 Dimensionen trivial sein sollte. * Ein zu Theorem 2.3.4. analoges Theorem findet sich in Nelsen (2006, Theorem 2.10.11, S. 47) und in McNeal et al. 2005, S. 186. Theorem 2.3.5. (S. 26) * Ohne Quellenangabe und ohne Beweis. Dieses Vorgehen ist evtl. erlaubt, falls "Pickand's representation" ein bekanntes Standardtheorem ist, das sich üblicherweise in Lehrbüchern findet. * Siehe Theorem 7.45, S. 312 in McNeil et al. 2005, auch Theorem 2.2 in Quelle:Rh/Degen 2006, S. 22. Theorem 2.3.7. (S. 28) * Ohne Quellenangabe und ohne Beweis. Das Theorem ergibt sich auch nicht aus den dem Theorem vorausgegangenen Darstellungen. * Das Theorem ist unklar formuliert, wie eine Definition ("is said to belong"), aber gemeint ist wohl etwas anderes. * Es ist unklar und unvermittelt, wodurch der Grenzwert ins Spiel kommt. * Siehe Theorem 7.48, S. 315 in McNeil et al. 2005. Definition 2.3.8. (S.28) * Die Quellenangabe McNeil et al. (2005), pp. 315. ist korrekt * Es handelt sich nicht um eine Definition, sondern eine Aussage Theorem 2.3.9. (S. 28) * Ohne Quellenangabe und ohne Beweis. Das Theorem ergibt sich auch nicht ohne weiteres aus den dem Theorem vorausgegangenen Darstellungen. Theorem 2.3.11. (S. 31) * Die Quellenangabe Nandagopalan (1994) enthält eine größere Anzahl von Theoremen und Propositionen. Ein analoges Theorem ist eventuell mit größerem Aufwand identifizierbar, vielleicht existiert es dort auch nicht. Es stellt sich die Frage, ob der Autor die Originalquelle vorliegen hatte und warum er nicht das betreffende Theorem angibt. Theorem 2.3.12. (S. 31) * Die Quellenangabe Nandagopalan (1994) für das Theorem ist irreführend, ein analoges Theorem ist dort nicht vorhanden. * Das Theorem ist als Theorem kaum verständlich. Es enthält in den ersten beiden Sätzen Voraussetzungen und im vierten Satz sprachlich eine Definition ("is defined by"). Aber es enthält keine Behauptung. Dazwischen hängt der Halbsatz (klein beginnend nach einem Punkt!) "if for all tau > 0 there exists u_n^{(tau)}. " Die Funktion dieses Halbsatzes ist unklar, da die Bedeutung von u_n^{(tau)} nicht erklärt ist. Abschnitt 2.4. Theorem 2.4.3. (S. 33) * Die Quellenangabe (McNeil et al. 2005) ist unzureichend, es handelt sich um ein Buch mit über 500 Seiten, gemeint ist Proposition 7.51 in (McNeil et al. 2005, S. 315) * Unklar ist, warum für im Abschnitt 2.A (S. 40) für Theorem 2.4.3 ein Beweis angegeben ist, was bei einem Satz aus einem Standardlehrbuch überflüssig wäre. *Der Beweis für die erste Aussage des Theorems 2.4.3. auf S. 40, Z. 2-9 ist mit kleinsten Abweichungen identisch mit dem Beweis von Proposition 7.51 auf S. 316, Z. 1-8 in McNeil et al. 2005. *Es ist unklar, warum, nachdem im zweiten Kapitel so viele bekannte Theoreme ohne Beweis angegeben wurden, ausgerechnet für dieses Theorem der Beweis aus McNeil et al. 2005 wiederholt wird. Dabei ist für das Theorem die pauschale Quellenangabe McNeil et al. 2005 gemacht, aber für den Beweis ist keine Quelle angegeben. Abschnitt 2.5. Theorem 2.5.1. (S. 34) * Ohne Quellenangabe * Ein Originalitätsanspruch des Autors kann vermutet werden. * Dass sich ein Beweis im Anhang 2.A befindet, wird im Zusammenhang mit dem Theorem nicht erwähnt. Proposition 2.5.2. (S. 35) * Ohne Quellenangabe * Ein Originalitätsanspruch des Autors kann vermutet werden. * Dass sich ein Beweis im Anhang 2.A befindet, wird im Zusammenhang mit der Proposition nicht erwähnt. Proposition 2.5.3. (S. 35) * Ohne Quellenangabe * Ein Originalitätsanspruch des Autors kann vermutet werden. * Dass sich ein Beweis im Anhang 2.A befindet, wird im Zusammenhang mit der Proposition nicht erwähnt. Proposition 2.5.4. (S. 36) * Ohne Quellenangabe * Ein Originalitätsanspruch des Autors kann vermutet werden. * Dass sich ein Beweis im Anhang 2.A befindet, wird im Zusammenhang mit der Proposition nicht erwähnt. Definition 2.5.5. (S. 36) * Ohne Quellenangabe Definition 2.5.6. (S. 36) * Quellenangabe: Martins and Ferreira (2005) ---- Auf S. 37 findet sich ein Hinweis darauf, dass Definition 2.5.5. teilweise auf Frahm (2006) zurückgeht. ---- Proposition 2.5.7. (S. 37) * Ohne Quellenangabe * Ein Originalitätsanspruch des Autors kann vermutet werden. * Dass sich ein Beweis im Anhang 2.A befindet, wird im Zusammenhang mit der Proposition nicht erwähnt. Corollary 2.5.8. (S. 37) * Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis * Folgt wohl direkt aus der Proposition 2.5.7 * In Aussage (2) zeigt ein Ungleichheitszeichen in die falsche Richtung Example 2.5.9. (S. 37) * Ohne Quellenangabe Proposition 2.5.10. (S. 38) * Ohne Quellenangabe * Ein Originalitätsanspruch des Autors kann vermutet werden. * Dass sich ein Beweis im Anhang 2.A befindet, wird im Zusammenhang mit der Proposition nicht erwähnt. Corollary 2.5.11. (S. 38) * Ohne Quellenangabe * Ein Originalitätsanspruch des Autors kann vermutet werden. * Dass sich ein Beweis im Anhang 2.A befindet, wird im Zusammenhang mit dem Korollar nicht erwähnt. Example 2.5.12 (S. 39) * Im Beispiel wird Smith and Weissman (1996) ohne nähere Angabe erwähnt. Dies ist eine mögliche Quelle für das Beispiel. Anhang 2.A. *Der Anhang 2.A. enthält (S. 40-43) Beweise für die Theoreme und Propositionen 2.5.1., 2.5.2., 2.5.3., 2.5.4., 2.5.7., 2.5.10., 2.5.11. Damit könnte man davon ausgehen, dass der Verfasser hier einen Originalitätsanspruch erhebt. Kapitel 3 Anzahl und Typ der mathematischen Sätze in Kapitel 3 Abschnitt 3.2. Theorem 3.2.2. (S. 47) *Ohne Quellenangabe, vermutlich Originalitätsanspruch des Autors. *Dass sich ein Beweis im Anhang 3.A. (S. 74) befindet, wird im Zusammenhang mit der Proposition nicht erwähnt. Definition 3.2.3. (S. 48) *Quellenangabe: Yun 2000 Definition 3.2.4. (S. 49) *Quellenangabe: Seegers 2003 Abschnitt 3.5. Definition 3.2.5. (S. 50) *Ohne Quellenangabe, vermutlich Originalitätsanspruch des Autors. Proposition 3.5.1. (S. 59) *Ohne Quellenangabe, vermutlich Originalitätsanspruch des Autors. *Dass sich ein Beweis im Anhang 3.A. (S. 74) befindet, wird im Zusammenhang mit der Proposition nicht erwähnt. Definition 3.5.2. (S. 60): *Ohne Quellenangabe Proposition 3.5.3. (S. 60) *Ohne Quellenangabe *Der vorbereitende Text liest sich so, als würden aus der Literatur bekannte Sachverhalte zusammengefasst. Anhang 3.A *Der Anhang 3.A. enthält (S. 74-75) Beweise für die Theoreme und Propositionen 3.2.2, 3.5.1 und 3.5.3. Damit könnte man davon ausgehen, dass der Verfasser hier einen Originalitätsanspruch erhebt. *Der Beweis von Proposition 3.2.2. (S. 74) greift auf drei Theoreme zurück, deren Inhalt aber nicht angegeben ist. Diese sind in einem Arbeitspapier (Seger 2002) und einem unveröffentlichten Manuskript (Smith and Weissman 1996) enthalten. Somit müsste der Leser sich erst zwei Literaturquellen aus grauer bzw. unveröffentlichter Literatur besorgen, um den Beweis lesen zu können. Somit ist der Beweis unvollständig und wertlos. Kapitel 4 Anzahl und Typ der mathematischen Sätze in Kapitel 4 Abschnitt 4.2. Definition 4.2.1. (S. 89) *Ohne Quellenangabe Abschnitt 4.3. Definition 4.3.1. (S. 91) * Ohne Quellenangabe, aber auf S.91: "The results shown in the next section are based on first volume of Daley and Vere-Jones (2003)." * scheint Standard zu sein (siehe z.B. hier, S.9-10) *In der Definition scheint nicht klar zu sein, ob es sich um eine endliche oder eine unendliche Folge von Zufallsvariablen handeln soll. Example 4.3.2. (S. 91) * Ohne Quellenangabe, aber auf S.91: "The results shown in the next section are based on first volume of Daley and Vere-Jones (2003)." * Möglicherweise ein Standardbeispiel * Guelle: Last Brandt (1995), siehe Rh/Fragment_091_25 Definition 4.3.3. (S. 91) * Ohne Quellenangabe, aber auf S.91: "The results shown in the next section are based on first volume of Daley and Vere-Jones (2003)." * Quelle: Daley VereJones (2003), Definition 6.4.I(a), Seite 194 Definition 4.3.4. (S. 92) * Ohne Quellenangabe, aber auf S.91: "The results shown in the next section are based on first volume of Daley and Vere-Jones (2003)." * Quelle: Daley VereJones (2003), Definition 6.4.II, Seite 195 Definition 4.3.5. (S. 92) * Ohne Quellenangabe, aber auf S.91: "The results shown in the next section are based on first volume of Daley and Vere-Jones (2003)." * Quelle: Daley VereJones (2003), Definition 6.4.III, Seite 195 Definition 4.3.6. (S. 92) * Ohne Quellenangabe, aber auf S.91: "The results shown in the next section are based on first volume of Daley and Vere-Jones (2003)." Proposition 4.3.7. (S. 93) * Ohne Quellenangabe, aber auf S.91: "The results shown in the next section are based on first volume of Daley and Vere-Jones (2003)." * Quelle: Daley VereJones (2003), Proposition 6.4.VII. , Seite 203 Proposition 4.3.8. (S. 94) * Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis Definition 4.3.9. (S. 94) * Ohne Quellenangabe * Die Formulierung ist nicht die einer Definition, sondern die einer beweisbaren Aussage. Definition 4.3.10. (S. 95) *Ohne Quellenangabe Definition 4.3.11. (S. 95) *Ohne Quellenangabe * Es gibt Ähnlichkeiten mit Quelle: Daley VereJones (2003), Definition 7.1.I. und Definition 7.1.II., Seite 213 Definition 4.3.12. (S. 96) Proposition 4.3.13. (S. 96) *Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis * Quelle: Daley VereJones (2003), Proposition 7.3.I., Seite 247-248 Proposition 4.3.14. (S. 96) * Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis * Quelle: Sehr ähnlich: Daley VereJones (2003), Proposition 7.2.I., Seite 230 Proposition 4.3.15. (S. 98) * Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis * Quelle: Daley VereJones (2003), Proposition 7.3.V., Seite 252 Proposition 4.3.16. (S. 98) * Quellenangabe: Daley und Vere-Jones (2003), ohne nähere Angaben. * Quelle: Mit dem ersten Teil von Daley VereJones (2003), Proposition 7.3.III., Seite 251, identisch Example 4.3.17. (S. 99) *Ohne Quellenangabe Example 4.3.18. (S. 99) *Ohne Quellenangabe Abschnitt 4.4. Proposition 4.4.1. (S. 100) *Quellenangabe: Proposition 5.15 in Resnick Example 4.4.2. (S. 101) *Ohne Quellenangabe Algorithm 4.4.3. (S. 106) *Ohne Quellenangabe Kapitel 5 Anzahl und Typ der mathematischen Sätze in Kapitel 5 Abschnitt 5.2. Definition 5.2.1. (S.129): *Ohne Quellenangebe Theorem 5.2.2. (S. 130) *Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis *Die Aussage des Theorems scheint zu fehlen. Es handelt sich nur um Annahmen und Voraussetzungen. Definition 5.2.3. (S. 130) *Ohne Quellenangabe *Der Formulierung nach handelt es sich nicht um eine Definition, sondern um eine Annahme. Theorem 5.2.4. (S. 131) *Quellenangabe: Smith and Weissman 1966 *Die Rolle des vorangegangenen Theorems 5.2.2. bleibt unklar. Lemma 5.2.5. (S. 131) *Ohne Quellenangabe und mit Beweis im Anhang 5.A. (S. 167) von Kapitel 5. *Mit diesem Lemma erhebt der Autor wohl Originalitätsanspruch. Der Beweis verwendet aus wirtschaftswissenschaftlicher (nicht aus mathematischer) Sicht anspruchsvolle Konzepte (dominated convergence theorem, Satz über Césaro-Konvergenz). Beide ohne Quellenangabe. Dieses Vorgehen ist in maßtheoretischer und mathematisch-statistischer Literatur denkbar. Ein Plagiat ist hier nicht undenkbar. Proposition 5.2.6. (S. 132) *Ohne Quellenangabe *Es handelt sich nicht um eine Proposition, sondern um eine Definition. Proposition 5.2.8. (S. 134) *Ohne Quellenangabe *Der Autor erhebt wohl Originalitätsanspruch. *Als Beweis findet sich die Aussage "PROOF. The demonstration follows". Aber es folgt kein Beweis der Proposition, auch nicht im Anhang. Proposition 5.2.10. (S. 136) *Ohne Quellenangabe *Der Autor erhebt wohl Originalitätsanspruch. *Beweis im Anhang (S. 168). Abschnitt 5.3. Definition 5.3.1. (S. 140) * Ohne Quellenangabe * Definition wohl Standard, siehe jedoch: Rh/Fragment_140_04 Definition 5.3.2. (Blackwell-MacQueen Urn Scheme) (S.141, Z.13-20) *Quellenangabe: Blackwell und MacQueen 1973. *Stimmt überein mit Quelle:Rh/Teh 2007, Predictive Distribution and the Blackwell-MacQueen Urn Scheme (S.4-5). Anhang 5.A. *Der Anhang enthält (S. 167-168) Beweise für Lemma 5.2.5. und die Propositionen 5.2.6. und 5.2.10. Damit könnte man davon ausgehen, dass der Verfasser hier einen Originalitätsanspruch erhebt. Kapitel 6 Anzahl und Typ der mathematischen Sätze in Kapitel 6 Abschnitt 6.2. Definition 6.2.1. (S. 176) * Ohne Quellenangabe Example 6.2.2. (S. 176) * Ohne Quellenangabe Theorem 6.2.3. (S. 177) * Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis. Es wird nur der Name Karamata angegeben. Das Literaturverzeichnis enthält keinen Beitrag von Karamata. Theorem 6.2.4. (S. 177) * Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis Corrolary 6.2.5. (S. 177) * Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis Definition 6.2.6. (S. 178) * Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis Proposition 6.2.7. (S. 178) * Ohne Quellenangabe Definition 6.2.8. (S. 178) * Ohne Quellenangabe Theorem 6.2.9. (S. 179) * Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis Example 6.2.10. (S.179) * Ohne Quellenangabe Example 6.2.11. (S.179) * Ohne Quellenangabe Abschnitt 6.3. ---- Zu Beginn des Abschnitts (S. 180) steht die pauschale Quellenangabe: "The great majority of the results to be presented is known and can be found in Bingham et al. (1987); Resnick (1987); Embrechts et al. (1997); Davis and Mikosch (1998); Maulik and Resnick (2004); Heffernan and Resnick (2005)." ---- Definition 6.3.1. (S. 180) * Ohne Quellenangabe (aber Pauschalangabe am Beginn des Abschnitts, siehe oben) Definition 6.3.2. (S. 181) * Ohne Quellenangabe (aber Pauschalangabe am Beginn des Abschnitts, siehe oben) Corrolary 6.3.3. (S. 182) * Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis (aber Pauschalangabe am Beginn des Abschnitts, siehe oben) Example 6.3.4. (S. 183) * Ohne Quellenangabe (aber Pauschalangabe am Beginn des Abschnitts, siehe oben) Definition 6.3.5. (S. 184) * Ohne Quellenangabe (aber Pauschalangabe am Beginn des Abschnitts, siehe oben) Example 6.3.6. (S. 185) * Ohne Quellenangabe (aber Pauschalangabe am Beginn des Abschnitts, siehe oben) Example 6.3.7. (S. 186) * Ohne Quellenangabe (aber Pauschalangabe am Beginn des Abschnitts, siehe oben) Theorem 6.3.8. (S. 187) * Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis (aber Pauschalangabe am Beginn des Abschnitts, siehe oben) Theorem 6.3.9. (S. 188) * Quellenangabe: Maulik and Resnick (2004). Definition 6.3.10. (S. 188) * Ohne Quellenangabe (aber Pauschalangabe am Beginn des Abschnitts, siehe oben) Example 6.3.11. (S. 189) * Ohne Quellenangabe (aber Pauschalangabe am Beginn des Abschnitts, siehe oben) Abschnitt 6.4. Definition 6.4.1. (S. 191) * Quellenangabe: Embrechts et al. (1997), Definition 3.3.18. pp. 138 * Die Definition findet sich dort in der angegebenen Form auf S. 138. Corollary 6.4.2. * Quellenangabe: Embrechts et al. (1997, Chapter 3) * Die Quellenangabe ist sehr ungenau. Das Kapitel erstreckt sich über die Seiten 113 bis 179. Proposition 6.4.3. (S. 192) *Beweis im Anhang 6.A. Corollary 6.4.4. (S. 192) *Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis Example 6.4.5. (S. 193) *Ohne Quellenangabe Example 6.4.6. (S. 193) *Ohne Quellenangabe Example 6.4.7. (S. 194) *Ohne Quellenangabe Example 6.4.8. (S. 194) *Ohne Quellenangabe Corollary 6.4.9. (S. 194) *Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis Example 6.4.10. (S. 195) *Ohne Quellenangabe. Innerhalb des Beispiels gibt es die ungenaue Quellangabe McNeil et al. (2005, Chapter 5) für die minimale und maximale Korrelation. Proposition 6.4.11. (S. 198) *Ohne konkrete Quellenangabe und Beweis. Allerdings steht vor der Proposition: "In the next proposition we summarize." Dies deutet darauf hin, dass sich die Proposition unmittelbar aus den vorangegangenen Herleitungen ergibt. Auf S. 197 unten wird auf Resnick (2006, page 179) verwiesen. Dies dürfte die Quelle für die Proposition sein. Example 6.4.12. (S. 199) *Ohne Quellenangabe Proposition 6.4.13. (S. 200) *Ohne Quellenangabe *Beweis im Anhang 6.A Proposition 6.4.14. (S. 201) *Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis. Example 6.4.15. (S. 202) *Ohne Quellenangabe Definition 6.4.16 (S. 203) *Ohne Quellenangabe Auf S. 204 findet sich die pauschale Quellenangabe: "This second order characterization of regular varying functions has shown to be very useful in the analysis of asymptotic normality of extreme value statistics, see for instance (Haan and Resnick (1998); De Haan and Ferreira (2006); Resnick (2006))." ---- Proposition 6.4.17. (S. 204) *Quellenangabe: Resnick (2006, page 292) Proposition 6.4.18. (S. 204) *Ohne Quellenangabe (siehe aber pauschale Quellenangabe auf S. 204) *Beweis im Anhang 6.A. Theorem 6.4.19. (S. 205) *Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis *Unmittelbar vor dem Theorem auf S. 205 befindet sich der Hinweis: "We use this idea in our framework to derive a test of asymptotic independence. This idea will be resumed in next theorem." Dies könnte der Hinweis sein, dass damit ein Hauptergebnis des Autors präsentiert wird. Aber dieses Theorem ist ohne Beweis angegeben. Anhang 6.A. *Der Anhang 6.A. enthält (S. 218-220) Beweise für die Propositionen 6.4.3., 6.4.13. und 6.4.18. Damit könnte man davon ausgehen, dass der Verfasser hier einen Originalitätsanspruch erhebt. Besondere Auffälligkeiten *Die Rolle des Theorems 5.2.2., das nur eine Anhäufung von Annahmen ist, bleibt unklar. *Definition 5.2.3. ist keine Definition. *Es ist unklar, welche Rolle Theoreme und Propositionen in der Arbeit spielen, da sie teils ohne Quelle und Beweis angegeben werden. *Theoreme ohne Quellenangabe und ohne Beweis sind z. B. 2.3.2., 2.3.7., 2.3.9., 6.4.19. *Zu Definitionen werden meistens keine Quellenangaben gemacht, teilweise werden sehr exakte Quellenangaben gemacht (z. B. zu Definition 6.4.1.) und teilweise werden vage Quellenangaben gemacht (z. B. zu Definition 6.4.2.). Eine systematisches Vorgehen ist nicht erkennbar. Kategorie:Rh